Sasuke's Shadow
Synopsis Konohamaru is surprised at the sight of White Zetsu, believing all of them to have been destroyed in the last war. It attacks them with Lightning Release, Fire Release, and Wind Release. Konohamaru struggles against the White Zetsu, and the genin are unable to help him. Boruto uses the Scientific Ninja Tool Katasuke gave him for his birthday, which stuns the White Zetsu long enough for Konohamaru to land a significant attack, forcing it to retreat. As Mitsuki tends to his injuries, Konohamaru tells them about the White Zetsu. Mitsuki finds a room with a giant flower, that in the past was used to cultivate White Zetsu. Konohamaru comments that the particular form of White Zetsu they fought is something they had never seen before. Mitsuki surmises there's only one White Zetsu, as the flower is dried up, so without chakra, it can't incubate more Zetsu. Konohamaru notices Mitsuki seems to know a lot about the Zetsu, and Mitsuki tells him he was taught by his parent. Boruto proposes they destroy the location, which Konohamaru agrees, but refuses to deploy a certain something when Boruto suggests it. Konohamaru decides to go forward alone, and wants the genin to report back to the village if he doesn't come back. Sarada argues that splitting up will make all of them more vulnerable, so Konohamaru allows them to go with him, and relays a strategy. They find and attack the White Zetsu. Konohamaru has Sarada use her Sharingan to anticipate which attack the Zetsu will use, so each of them can counterbalance its ninjutsu. The White Zetsu switches to physical attacks, so they have Boruto distract it with shadow clones. Boruto tries going in himself when the Zetsu appears weakened, but is captured. Mitsuki manages to free Boruto, and Konohamaru attacks with a Rasengan, finishing it off. They go further down at the roots, where they find numerous decomposed Zetsu cocoons. They arrive at the innermost portion of the ruins, where they find several White Zetsu burning in black flames. Konohamaru explains Sasuke's involvement, and his mission tracking anything related to Kaguya. His claim of Sasuke's strength and rivalry with Naruto spark Boruto's interest. Naruto sends a clone and Konoha shinobi to their location, and discusses with Konohamaru who would make Kaguya go to such lengths in preparing for battle. The genin discuss how they're to keep quiet about this, and how they didn't have enough strength. Meanwhile, Sasuke enters Kaguya's ice dimension to investigate. He is watched from afar by Momoshiki and Kinshiki. Trivia * Mitsuki erroneously says it's nearly been ten years since the White Zetsu lost their master, when it has actually been fifteen years. Also present in the English dub. * This is the last episode of the English dub to premiere on television for the foreseeable future, as Adult Swim replaces the anime with the English dub of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind on the Toonami programming block on October 27th, 2019. Block runner Jason DeMarco confirmed on Twitter that they intend to bring Boruto: Naruto Next Generations back at a later date. Credits